Speedy's Great Adventure
by AzureWindKnight
Summary: Join Speedy the Hedgehog in his grand quest. He'll have to cross land, mountains, oceans, even the sky but will he ever reunite with his family and save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:  
For the want of a Hedgehog**_

It was a peacful sunny day as Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog took their two seven years old sons, Sonic and Speedy, to a local park. "How about you two play with this frisbee while your mother and I get you two chili-dogs?" ask their father as he twiled arround his moustache, "Sure thing, Daddy!" Soic stached the fisbee from Jules. Speedy and Sonic played for 30 minutes waiting "How about you catch this one?" Sonic threw the frisbee so hard it broke the sound barrier "Whoops, too hard Speedy" but Speedy ran off not hearing his brother and soon found himself on ORGE STREET, the meanest part of town. Speedy was scared and didn't know his way back "You lost, boy?" it was the worst thug in town, Jeff the Rabbit, who was bandishing his twin eight inch daggers. Speedy ran and Jeff tried to pounce him but he was suddently hit by a white van. A 56 year old man with a handlebar moustache stepped out wearing a sliver tux and had a rainbow tophat tilted on his head. "My name is Ovi Kintobor, come with me, you'll be safer." Speedy reluctatly jumped into the van. Little did he know this was the beginings of his grand adventure...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
Ten years later**

Nine years have passed since that fateful day. Speedy has been enjoying the time since then as Kintobor brought him into his family in Egg-Nog Village and has founded a fierce rivalry with Kintobor's grandson, Dikembe Kintobor. They are also enrolled in Kintobor's school for the Kami Tenkaichi martial art. This is one of the most famous styles becuase it's adaptibilty and for it's potenial allowing practioners to hareness spiritual energy to convert it for a variety of uses yet it's also famous for there is usaully only four at most who know this style. Today is an important day in their lives for it's their graduation test, a match agaist each other, along with terrors they shall soon uncover.

"INCINERATING ARROW!", an arrow made of pure flames launches out of Dikembe's index finger and melts down the basaltic rock pillar Speedy was hinding behind.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU ANDROGYNOUS JERK?" Dikeme flicked his shoulder length white hair.

"I bet you're still mad about that time I-"

He didn't have to to finish his sentence before massive orbs of Purasuchikku attacked them both which came from Kintobor as part of the test."Gale claws!" Speedy's hand harenessed the wind into a cutting weapon on his finger tips slashing one orb to pieces. Dikembe, However, was knocked across the field from the orbs. Speedy took this opportunity to test the secret techinque he practiced without his master's permission, "Hermes' boost" which would double his already supersonic speed."WHAT!" Kintobor was both angered and apleased with this turn of events.

"Dammit, I only have one shot at this" thought Dikembe on the ground. Speedy zoomed past all 90 yards of the field. "LIGHTNING CUTTER!" a katana made of pure lightning formed in his hand and he barley hit Speedy before he would have been hit thus knocking him out.

"ENOUGH" shouted Kintobor, "I have seen all I need to"

"I won, no surprise" Dikembe said while stroking his flowing white hair...

Kintobor looked ashamed at his grandson's egotistical comment. "Despite that, Speedy shall be declared the winner.". "WHAT!?, this is madness, you were always mean to me ever since my parents died." Dikembe ran off. "Sorry, Speedy, you can return home. I have...some work to do." Speedy was worried for his best friend but he decided to go home and hope things work out.

Several hours later Speedy renturned home and saw that Dikembe has returned. "Sorry about that outburst. I'm just...I don't think gramps understands how I feel at times.", Speedy patted him on the back, "It's okay, atleast you know he cares about you". "Yeah, I think you're right.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR" . A huge explosion was heard out side. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Speedy and Dikembe ran outside to see their master locked in mortal combat with Kurama...the nine tailed fox demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
Memento Mori**

"BACK YOU FOUL BEAST!" shouted Kintobor as he deflected one mountain shattering blast from Kurama. "Boys, it's too dangerous to stay h..." Kintobor was cut of by a fiery U~ōtāmeron demon that Kurama summoned while Kintobor wasn't looking. It caught him off guard and nearly took off his arm, but kintobor fought back, unleashing his inner demons which came out of his mouth and attacked the demon. But all was for naught because Kurama was leagues more powerful than those demons being made of pure chakra. He launched a powerful energy blast which caught Kintobor off guard. His life flashed before his eyes and he thought to himself how proud he was of his grandson and Speedy. He kept thinking until...he stopped.

"Dikembe, you're crazy if you think you can fight this thing! Look at what it did to your grandpa!"

"Heh, you think YOU'RE the only one to have practiced a secret technique? I have one last straw, an ability passed only down my bloodline. With it I may be able to win..."

"HEY YOU BIG FOX, YOU THINK THAT OLD MAN WAS WEAK, EH? WELL I'M ABOUT TO AVENGE HIM!." Dikembe pointed as he shouted. "REBIRTH OF THE PHOENIX" Dikembe's hair turned a golden color, his eyes became a fiery red and almost instantly he was encased in a winged suit of samurai tengu looking armor with a giant katana also covered in lightning almost his body size in length all made of flame. It's heat was so great that everything around him in a 5 feet radius melted and started to melt things within the next 40 feet. Speedy stood back in awe.

Dikembe charged at Kurama, the heat still very intense from his transformation, he swung his katana at the beast but the beast reflected with a loud cracking sound. "WHAT? HOW CAN HE DO THAT! THAT SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE!" Shouted Dikembe. Kurama then grabbed Dikembe and tossed him into the sky, luckily, his wings were able to open and he began to float in midair. "YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF TOY?" Yelled Dikembe. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO TREAST ME LIKE A TOy! RADIO WAVE BLAST!" Dikembe's hand then turned into a giant radio with an antenna, he aimed the anntena at Kurama and Began to blast a highly concentrated beam of Radio waves at Karuma. The concentration of 80's songs was too much for kurama to handle, and he collapsed in agony. "Ha! I knew I could do It! I just wish my mother was here to see this..." dikembe said while stroking his even more flowing, golden red hair. but all was naught, as Kurama recovered from the attack, and fired a surprise Butaniku Blast at Dikembe, Causing his arms to explode and his wings to burn up. Dikembe fell to the ground and collapsed immediately. "Dikembe!" shouted Speedy as he watched his friend suffered in agony and dispear. He ran to up dikembe's burning body as Kurama was doing the ancient dance of "The boogie" in celebration.

"I'll have to do something" thought Speedy who ran to the shed where they kept acient scrolls. "This one will have to do!" Speedy picked up the scroll which was filled with sealing techiques like what Kintobor used to keep demons inside himself "I'll have to be the beast's host". "TAKE THIS, KURAMA!" a laser shot out of Speedy's chest grabbing Kurama and pulling the beast into his body. Speedy collolasped to the floor. "I...I have to...make sure...this never...happens again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Trail of the Hedgehog

Speedy was horrified. He was inside his mind but everything looked all warped and distorted. Soon two massive blood red eyes appeared. "You've been met with a terrible fate, haven't you" said a booming voice. It just hit Speedy, the voice is...KURAMA!

"No, your, YOUR NOT ME!" yelled speedy as he looking into the eyes o fthe beast. "Of course i'm not you, but soon you will be me!" said Karuma as he levitated speedy with his powers. But, speedy escaped control by distracting Karuama with his Gurafikku powers, he ran further into the astral plane that was his mind.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOURSELF!" Yelled karuama, as he shot a lazer beam from his eyes at Speedy. Speedy dodged it and shot a blast of Gurafikku Energy at Karuama, barely missing his eye and hitting his ear instead.. Karuama Yelled "ARGGHHH" as he mourned the loss of his ear. He loved that ear, he got it from his mother, and it really irritated him that someone could take away something his mother made just for him.

"What a jerk" Karuama thought.

"You kiled my master, you killed my best friend, and now your trying to kill me!" yelled speedy.

"Actually, I'd rather take control of your body, its much more fitting and useful!" yelled Karuma.

"Nobody tries to take my body away from me! You are a real No Beef Lameoid and I will destroy you!" Speedy said in a very heroic fashoin as he started running. he began to pick up speed and eventually he broke the sound barrier and ran straight into Karuma, knocking him down and causing massive injuries to him.

"YOU HAVE BESTED ME, YOUNG WARRIOR. I AM IMPRESSED!" Kurama's voiced roared

"I would like to hand you my power and aid you. I wish to see where your path leads". Speedy was engulfed in a golden light before waking up.

"So what now?" thought Speedy.


End file.
